pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum - Phineas and Ferb * The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - Cinderella * Irish - Joy (Inside Out) * Daisy - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) * Pansies - ????? * Tulip - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) * Blue Bonnets - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Violet - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Calla Lily - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) * Lily of the Valley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Sunflowers - Marge Simpson, Maude Flanders and Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * White Rose - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) * Thistles - Sven (Frozen) * Other Flowers - Various Female Animals * The Caterpillar - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) * The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Zazu (The Lion King) * The Bird in The Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) * The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * The Mad Hatter - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * The March Hare - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * The Dormouse - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Transcript: * Treat Heart Pig: Well, I’ve had enough nonsense. I’m going home. Straight home. That rabbit. Who cares where he’s going anyway. Why, if it hadn’t been for him I… ‘Tulgey Wood’… Hmm, curious. I don’t remember this. Now let me see… Oh! Uh, no no, please. No more nonsense. Now, if I came this way, I should go back this way! * Duck: Quack! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, I beg your pardon! * Duck: Quack quack quack quack! … * Treat Heart Pig: Goodness. When I get home I shall write a book about this place… If I- if I ever do get home… Oh, um, excuse me! Um, could one of you tell me… uh… ha ha, never mind. Oh dear. Its getting dreadfully dark. And nothing looks familiar. I shall certainly be glad to get out of… Oh! … It would be so nice if something would make sense for a change! Oh! ‘Don’t step on the momeraths’. The momeraths? Oh! A path! Oh thank goodness! Why, I just knew I’d find one sooner or later. Oh, if I hurry back I might even be home in time for tea! Oh, won’t Figaro be happy to see me! Oh, I just can’t wait ’till I- oh! Category:DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Category:Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts